


Make your mark

by azziria



Series: Firestarter [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s put his mark on Danny, and he wants everyone to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make your mark

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet more possessive!Steve, thrown together over breakfast this morning. Goes along with [Firestarter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164778) and [Kiss and tell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/170550).

”Lose the tie, Danny.”

The tone is low, and it’s fired off in passing, but there’s no mistaking the intensity, or the fact that it’s an order, and what the fuck is that about? Something’s up, and Danny’s learned that where Steve’s concerned it’s best to have these things out right away, so he sighs, hands the case files back over to Chin and turns and trails after his departing partner.

Even a firm closing of the office door doesn’t make Steve look up from the form he’s filling in – no, the form he’s pretending to fill in, because no-one holding on to that much tension can possibly be writing anything coherent.

”So,” Danny says brightly, “What’s with the tie thing? Because we’ve had this out before, you know we have, many, many times, my friend, and the tie is not negotiable.” Because Danny likes this tie, it’s his second-favorite tie, the one that matches his eyes, and he looks good in it, he looks like a professional in it, and there is no way on Earth that he’s rolling over and playing dead for McGarrett on this one.

”I said, lose the tie, Danny.” Still no eye contact, but the set of Steve’s shoulders and the way he’s gripping the pen are suggesting imminent mayhem and destruction of some description, and Danny’s obviously missing something here. Steve is clearly not joking.

He goes in for a second attack. “What is it, Steve? Because I have to say, I look pretty good in this tie, this tie completes the picture of the perfect detective, whatever misguided views you island types might have...”

And finally, finally he gets a reaction, Steve coming up from chair and round the desk, grabbing the offending tie in his fist and pulling Danny towards him, fingers working at the knot. “Off, Danny, I want the tie off _now_ , I want to be able to _see it_.”

And oh fuck, Danny suddenly remembers the other purpose that tie is serving today, other than making him look like the cool and consummate professional detective that he is, and he goes hot all over and flashes back to last night. Flashes back to Steve’s living room, to Steve’s hands stripping him of his clothes, piece by piece, fuck Danny, you’re so beautiful, why d’you hide this under those damn shirts, I should keep you naked all the time, ready for me whenever I want you, ready for me to fuck you... flashes back to Steve putting him over the couch, to slick fingers opening him up, to Steve’s cock in his ass stretching him open and filling him up as Steve fucked him with thorough, methodical strokes, making him feel so fucking good, so fucking perfect... to Steve’s hand on his dick, jacking him in time with his strokes until Danny was begging him, begging him to do it, to fuck him, his hand, his cock, Steve, anything...

Flashes back to Steve’s teeth at his neck, the sudden sharp bite of pain that sent him over the edge, sent him spilling into Steve’s hand as Steve gave one final deep thrust and came, shuddering, deep inside him.

Steve’s got the tie undone now, the first three shirt buttons open, and his fingers are on Danny’s neck, soft across the bruised skin, but his voice is stern. “I want be able see it, Danny, I want to be able to see it _all the time_.”

Danny feels himself blush. “I know you do, babe, but, um, everyone else will be able to see it, too...”

Steve’s voice is fierce, and the look on his face is... the look on his face is something Danny’s going to have to have a good long think about. ”I _want_ them to see it. I want everyone to see it. I want everyone to know that you’re _taken_ , Danny.”

And oh fuck, Danny’s getting hard just at the thought of it, and he’s sure that’s not healthy in so many ways, and if he lets Steve get away with this then he’s done for, but fuck it’s hot. He raises his hand to his collar, trails his fingers across the mark that Steve’s put on him, hears Steve’s breath hitch, sees Steve swallow hard, pupils blown, and thinks, what the hell, he was a lost cause anyway. And if the predatory, hungry way Steve’s looking at him right now is anything to go by, he’s going to get righteously fucked just as soon as they get out of here, they’re possibly not even going to make it home, and he’s got no problem with that, no sir, Danny’s completely with _that_ program.

He pulls the tie from round his neck, watches Steve’s eyes as he folds it carefully and stuffs it into Steve’s back pocket, letting his fingers linger a little around the curve of Steve’s ass. “OK, you’re the boss, whatever you want.” Steve nods, breathes, finally, “Good,” he says, a little hoarsely, “Just so as we’re clear.” Danny pulls away, grinning at him. “Come on then, back to work, princess. The bad guys won’t catch themselves... oh, and Steve?” Danny pauses in the doorway, looks back at where his partner is pulling himself together.

“Yes?”

“If Chin or Kono say anything about this? You’d better have a good story ready, babe, because this one’s _totally_ on you...”


End file.
